percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Rhode Evans (The Unrelenting Frozen Seas)
This Page is under construction...Coming SOON! Please feel free to contribute to any of these pages. I need the help. Rhode Jasmine Evans '''(born '''Rhode Potter) is the main protagonist and main character of Engineer4Ever's The Unrelenting Frozen Seas '''series. She is a Greek Demigod, the daughter of Poseidon and Lily Potter and the older sister to Percy Jackson. History Early Life Traveling With Thalia, Luke, and Annabeth First Three Years at Hogwarts The Second Titan War Personality Fatal Flaw ''The Unrelenting Frozen Seas: The Journey ''Chapter 5 https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10813391/5/Reading-The-Unrelenting-Frozen-Seas Rhode's Fatal Flaw is her ferocious anger, which was inherited from her father's legendary temper. Rhode tends to anger very easily and quickly and is often slow to calm, much like the sea. Her anger can make her irrational on occasion and she can become quite unforgiving and even murderous when entering a state of blinding rage, placing herself and others at great risk. Appearance Powers and Abilities General Abilities Rhode, as a demigoddess, has these abilities and traits: '''ADHD: Rhode's supernatural alertness and keen senses that keep her ready for, and alive, in battle. It also lets her analyze her opponents fighting style as well as pick up minor details about an opponent, such as where their muscles tense so she can tell which direction they'll attack from. This is one general trait of demigods. Dyslexia: Rhode's brain is "hard-wired" for reading divine Ancient Greek instead of mortal languages. This, along with ADHD, is a trait common to most demigods. Fighting Skills: Rhode is a naturally talented and expert fighter, capable of holding her own against and even defeating larger, more experienced, and more powerful opponents, such as monsters. Demigod Abilities As a daughter of Poseidon; one of the Big Three, Rhode is an extremely powerful demigoddess. She has divine authority over her father's domains and subjects, and is one of the most powerful demigods at Camp Half-Blood during her time there. Rhode's abilities include: Water-Induced Abilities: When in contact with or in the presence of water, Rhode gains a disproportionate amount of superhuman clarity, strength, speed, agility, and endurance equaling that of a god while in this state. She can also heal herself from any wound and most poisons when she comes into contact with water, the amount of water and time needed for the healing being proportionate to the severity of the wound. Hydrokinesis: With the power of the sea within him, Rhode can control every form and great volumes of water, being even able to summon and heal her wounds and cure himself of most poisons with it. Rhode can control water almost omnipotently. She can control it in order to make it explode, or use it to grab something. Her hydrokinesis abilities include: *'General Hydrokinesis': She can create water from petrified seashells, as well as being able to create water with his own energy and summoning the "force of the ocean" to his will, as long as she concentrates hard enough. She can also harden water into an almost solid shape. *'Healing Factor': Since she is a daughter of Poseidon she can she heal most wounds and cure most poisons when in contact with water. She can also use this ability to she al others with water. *'Water Propulsion': She can control the water around him to propel himself through water. Rhode can shoot water, not only from being in water, but she can blast the own water she creates. *'Underwater breathing': Rhode can breathe underwater and diffuse the oxygen in the water to create oxygen bubbles that allow his non-hydrokinetic friends to breathe underwater. *'Water Immunity': Rhode can fall from great she heights into water, and is unaffected by any amount of water pressure. She does not get wet if submerged in water, unless she wants to. Rhode can dry items underwater (as long as she holds onto it), such as a lighter. *'Water Solidification': Rhode can harden water into an almost solid shape. She can use this power to walk on water, by increasing the surface tension of the water to the point where it is solid enough for him to stand on, and water constructs. *'Sailing Skills': Rhode possesses an intimate awareness of any ship she is on (sailing ships, canoes, motorboats, possibly submarines); being able to telekinetically operate one (as well as anything related to the ocean) because she has perfect bearings on the ocean, she can easily navigate his way at sea. *'Communication': Rhode has divine authority over and can talk (normally and telepathically) to equines and sea creatures who mainly treat him with deference and lordly respect. She can also speak to other children of Poseidon underwater. Cryokinetic: Rhode, as a cryokinetic, has the ability to control and create ice from water when angry which she can use to attack her enemies. Earthshaking: Rhode can technically use her father's earthshaker ability to create an earthquake, although the ability does not come naturally to her. While she has used the ability once, it caused her immense pain and will to do so. Weapons and Items Relationships Family Poseidon James and Lily Potter Percy Jackson Thalia Grace First meeting as children after Thalia saved Rhode from a monster, the relationship between Rhode Evans and her cousin Thalia is a close, but tragic one. The two girls would fought monsters as they made their way traveling together across America, and a close bond of love and friendship would develop between the two. Thalia was the one person who Rhode was closest to above all others, and Thalia's 'death' and turning into a tree along the borders of Camp Half-Blood nearly broke Rhode completely, heightening the daughter of Poseidon's fatal flaw. Luke Castellan Annabeth Chase Grover Underwood Sirius Black Friends Su Li As friends and cousins, Rhode and Su have a very good relationship. Rhode stood up for Su and encourages her to become more assertive in the face of adversity, such as when she was being bullied. Su helps Rhode with her schoolwork and is a helping hand on many of the adventures that Rhode and Lee end up on. They become very close friends who confide in each other when necessary. Lee Jordan Fergus Wallace Nils Nielsen Gaige Glenanne Atlanta Jack Overland The relationship between Jack and Rhode is a very friendly one. Due to finding out about her cryokinetic abilities, she was encouraged to ask Jack for help, which she did. Jack likes to tease Rhode in a brotherly way, encouraging her to have fun and bringing her out of any sort of brooding mood she may be in. Overall, Rhode considers Jack to be a friend. Ethan and Emily Raines Ron Weasley Companions Flóga Mentors Thetis Chiron Acquaintances Hermione Granger Seamus Finnegan Rivals Albus Dumbledore Enemies Voldemort Gods Hades Zeus Thanatos It is safe to say that due to the continued existence of Voldemort, Rhode is not particularly fond of Thanatos initially''The Unrelenting Frozen Seas: The Journey'' Chapter 10 https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10793290/10/The-Unrelenting-Frozen-Seas-The-Journey. However, upon finding out about Voldemort using "cracks" in the system and Thanatos' gift of a godly cellphone, Rhode's opinion of the God of Death improved steadily. Thanatos was genuinely surprised by Rhode's initial forwardness and decided that after she decided to give him at least a little respect, bribed her to go on the quest to destroy Voldemort's horcruxes by giving her a godly smartphone, unashamedly admitting that it was a bribe. Dionysus Titans Trivia References Category:Children of Poseidon Category:The Unrelenting Frozen Seas Category:Female Category:Daughter of Poseidon Category:Greek Demigod Category:Crossovers Category:Witch Category:Demigods Category:Camp Half-Blood campers